paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol / Pups Visit Australia!
Paw Patrol / Pups Visit Australia! Character's. Ryder and the Pups, including Everest. Rex Weathers. James. Darwin Rescue Centre Crew. ---- Story. On a huge Cruise Liner on it's way to Darwin, Australia. Ryder and the Pups were looking out at some dolphins swimming next to the ship. Skye: Look Guys! There's a tiny baby dolphin there! Everest: Hehe! SO CUTE! Ryder: Hey Guys! Look! Ahead of the ship was Darwin, Australia! Chase: Wow! The amount of fun we all had on the ship made the trip so much quicker! Zuma: Yeah dude! Totally! Ryder: C'mon guy's! Let's go to the PAW Patroller and get ready to go! All the Pups: OK! So the gang head off to the PAW Patroller to get ready to go. They were going to stay at the Darwin Rescue Centre for 2 weeks. And when it was time to leave they would be bringing a special someone back with them. The ship dock after a while and the vehcile door opened and the Paw patroller stared the 20 minute trip to the Darwin Rescue Centre! Marshall: How much longer to go Ryder? Ryder: Not long now Marshall. Marshall: OOOHHH! I just can't wait to see what the folks are like at that place! Rocky: Yeah! And see all the sight's! Chase: I want to see the Police Officers! Marshall: And I want to see the Fire Fighters and Medics! Skye: Not to mention the aviation department! Ryder: Hahahaha! You lot are just WAY to excitied for this aren't you. All the Pups: YYEEAAHH!!! Just then The PAW Patroller pulled into the main drive of the Darwin Rescue Centre. The Pups were so excited that they all fell off their seat's! When The PAW Patroller parked in a spot specialy reserved for them, the gang jumped out and wowed their heads off! Chase: This is amazing! Ryder: It sure is! Hahahaha! ????: Hey there! Are you the Paw Patrol? Ryder: Yes. And are you Mark? Mark: Sure am. Welcome to Darwin Australia. Ryder: Thanks. I'll introduce you to my pups. So Ryder introduce's the pups to Mark. Mark: You've got a very grand gang there. Ryder: Thanks. Mark: So would you like tour of the building? Ryder: Yes please. That would be quite useful. Mark: Right. Let's begin. So Mark leads the Paw Patrol into the Rescue Centre building. The pups were amazed of how big it was! It was a 5 level high building with a lookout tower on top as well! Rubble: WOW! This place is HUGE! Mark: Sure is. We have a staff total of 5,000. Including the Rescue Team and Office Workers. Ryder: Hey Mark. Where is the one we are taking back home with us? The pups are dying to meet him. Mark: He's out on his duty rounds of the city right now. But he will be back within a few minutes. Rocky: Hey Ryder. You never told us who we were taking back with us! Ryder: Don't worry. You will all get to see who it is when he finish's his duty. Just then Mark's phone rang. When Mark had finished talking and hung up. He told the Paw Patrol that the one they were taking home was just pulling into the garage. Mark: Right guys. Follow me and you will get to meet the one you taking home. All the Pups: Yay! So the gang follow Mark to the Garage to meet the new one! Mark: There you are. That's him. ???: G'day Mark. Mark: Hey there Rex. Rex: And who are your friends here then? Mark: Ah. Rex meet the Paw Patrol. Rex: Ah yes. The ones that are taking me back to their homeland. Adventure Bay I believe. Ryder: Thats right. And these are my pups. Rex: Mind introducing them to me? Ryder: Of course. Pups introduce youselfs. Mark: Why don't you introduce yourselfs on the way to Rex's room. Ryder: Good idea. Mark: Well I have to get back to work now. See you later on. Everyone: BYE! Rex: Right. Follow me to my room. Chase: Cool. I can't wait to see it. Rex: Trust me. Your going to love it. So Rex starts leading the gang towards his room. The pups start introducing themselves on the way. W.I.P ---- Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Crossover Movies Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Episode